The rare december rain
by rosaliesfavoritewerewolf
Summary: The frist rain to ever fall in hueco mundo wicth seems to be mocking everyone.Aizen/yoruichi wiith gin and tosen bad a summarys i own nothing in bleach nothing.


The rare december rain

**Yoruichi sat outside she had an sad look on her was unhappy with the current sighed wanting to go home but there was only one reson that she was staying and that one reson was wacth as the gental snow fell she knew that the snow was cacthing in her purple only sighed agin thinking about how much she missed her old life in karakura off of kisuke walking around town care free as a looked up wondering how it could snow felt a hand on her shoulder.**

**"while how to you like the snow",he asked?**

**"its almost as nice as real snow",she wisperd.**

**"you think i tryed my best kitten",he said sitting down he smiled.**

**"its so real that for a few minutes i though it was real",she wisperd butting her hand out the small snow flakes feel in her hand."there even cold".**

**"yet your still not happy",he said frowning pulling yoruichi close.**

**"i love you....but liveing here just isn't......its not makeing me happy",she wisperd.**

**"while then how can i make you happy",he asked smiling at her.**

**"you can't",she said looking at the ground he frowned.**

**"are you sure",he asked?She noded.**

**"but i want you to be happy yoruichi",he said pulling her closer.**

**"im sure",she stood up looking off into hueco mundo putting his hands on his pockets.**

**"are you going to leave",he asked in a qutie soft smirked at the the silly question.**

**"your such a smart man but you don't get to do",she said standing next to him.**

**"no i don't",he said looking confused.**

**"i want to go home but f i do that means leaveing you,but if i stay here with you i'll have to leave home behind",she said looking at him with sad golden eyes.**

**"you still didn't anwser me",he smiled this time.**

**"i miss home alot but if i chose home i know that i'll miss you and missing home doesn't hurt as much as missing you",she said hugeing him he warped his stong arms around her.**

**"so you'll stay at myside",he said smiling.**

**"til the day i die",she said resting her head on his seemed to make him feel something he had only felt with felt happy and was over joyed at the fact that she was going to stay.**

**"your my little kitten",he said looking at lifted her hand and ran it though his thick smooth hair.**

**"and your my lovely psychopath",she said him smiled he liked the nickname she gave him it fit him.**

**"can a psychopath love",he asked his chocolately browen eyes looking in to hers.**

**"only they very special ones",she said he pulled her closer to him.**

**"and i am a special psychopath",he said smiling cocking his left eyebrow.**

**"one of the very few",she smiled.**

**"i feel priveleged",he got on her tippy toes and kissed his gental where as cold as pulled back abit out of breath.**

**"you should",she said warping her arms around his could only smile he never felt this it was diffent form happy he like this feeling he new the name of it but he only like to say it infornt of yoruichi because she was the only person he felt it didn't dare say it in fornt of his underlings because they would see him as weak but he could say it in fornt of her.**

**"yoruichi",he wisperd.**

**"yes".**

**"i...i",he didn't know how to say it.**

**"you what",she said kissing his cheek.**

**"i love you",he said breathlessly she smiled at him kissing him gentaly.**

**"i love you to",she said he sighed in relief that she had said it back.**

**"yoruichi",he wisperd she looked up at him more joy in her eyes then befor,He was about to say something but stop when i drop of rain fell on his started to rain and hard.**

**"rain in december",yoruichi said looking up at the gray pale sky.**

**"rain in hueco mundo",he said confused also looking up at the gray sky.**

**"lord aizen lady yoruichi im sorry to ruin things for you but it seems that there has been a malfunction and the snow has turned into rain",gin said smiling he cocked his head to the side.**

**"we should get inside i have to get ready for a meeting",aizen said kissing yoruichi one last time he left leaveing yoruichi with gin.**

**"it just doesn't seem fair",gin said looking at yoruichi.**

**"what doesn't",she asked?**

**"that your the only person he loves",he said smiling widely at her.**

**"so",she said.**

**"i geuss he doesn't have enough love to go around",he said smiling at her.**

**"is that what you tell yourself gin",yoruichi said with a now indiffent face.**

**"and whats that mean lady yoruichi",gin said cocking his head hugely smiling.**

**"its that how you make yourself feel better know that aizen will never love you",yoruichi said for the first time in the tan woman's life she saw the usaly smiliy man frowen his face twisted with anger.**

**"lady youichi i have no idea what you mean",he hissed.**

**"yes you do gin",she said keeping her mask of indiffence on she had a better mask then byakuya did.**

**"lady yoruichi you walking on very thin ice",gin hissed agin broke her indiffence look with a smik.**

**"and what are you going to do",she said crossing her looked even more pissed she was right he couldn't do wanted nothing more then to take his sword and slice her head off but not only was she very fast a master of flash step but she had won the heart of lord aizen and if anything happend to her by someone elses hand he would kill them in the worst warth was one to be feared.**

**"lady yoruichi you should go inside befor you cacth a cold",gin said finding his mock smile agin.**

**"you frist",yoruichi said.**

**"why you don't turst me",he said.**

**"i wouldn't turn my back to you if it was to save my own life",she said.**

**"of corse the cat doesn't turst the fox",he said steping close to her she took a step back.**

**"does anything",she said looking up at him.**

**"i geuss not",he said yoruichi closed her eyes in anger when she heard gin's bonecurnching laugh she flashstep way leaveing gin wet and opend his blood red eyes.**

**"bicth",he wisper looking out into hueco mundo.**

**"while what do you expect gin if you ease drop on a converson knowing all you'll find is hurt",a voice said form behind him.**

**"go to hell tosen",gin said almost yelling.**

**"where were all ready here",tosen anwsered.**

**"i don't get what he sees in her",gin spat.**

**"you mean in woman",tosen said.**

**"not even that",gin said his fist where culcthed.**

**"i do shes smart powerful has a good head on her shoulder they fit",he said only makeing gin mader.**

**"shut up tosen no one cares what the hell you think",gin roared.**

**"to be tureful gin i don't understand what you see in him",tosen said.**

**"you wouldn't understand you don't know what love is",gin said.**

**"do you",tosen asked?**

**"of corse i do",gin said leaveing in looked down thinking the same thing gin was why doesn't he love thought about this as the rain fell on hi, it seemed that the cold december rain was mocking everyone.**


End file.
